Polite Thieves
by CheveronChick
Summary: <html><head></head>After settling into a comfortable Inn for the night following the disappearance of the Orc pack they were hunting, tired and missing home Aragorn becomes interested in a farmers tale claiming to have spotted and Elf on his land. Much to Halbarad's displeasure of being drawn from his nice warm bed and even nicer barmaid.</html>


"Never before have I been so grateful for disappearing Orks" Sighed Halbarad, settling further into his chair by the fire with a satisfied puff from his pipe.

A laugh rumbled from Aragorn who sat across the table form him, a pipe of his own in his hand, and cup filled with ale in the other. And as much as he laughed at his companions giddy pleasure of staying a night at an Inn, he was inclined to agree. There was no beating a nice warm supper cooked in a real kitchen, and then returning upstairs to an even nicer and warmer bed.

"Are you finally admitting defeat, then?" Aragorn teased, sipping his ale delightfully.

"If by 'admitting defeat' you mean that spending a night in a real bed instead of the hard, cold ground, sounds far better to my old back. Then yes, lad, I am admitting defeat" The older ranger paused to take a drink of his own before continuing, "And if you think otherwise feel free to go huddle up with some forest creatures and peacefully sleep under a tree. I, on the other hand will be warm and happy in my nice soft bed, thank you very much indeed."

Aragorn laughed again, a fully belly laugh that had a people a few tables over peaking at him curiously. It felt good to laugh without having to worry that someone, or something, might overhear him. But it wasn't as if he were about to voice his thoughts to Halbarad, the older ranger would probably just make fun of him. So he said instead, "Never have I seen you so happy after being knocked solidly onto you backside before"

If looks could kill, Aragorn was sure that he would have keeled over instantly at the wrathful look his traveling partner gave him. He knew the old man too well to be truly off put from the look, as grumbly as he was there was few things once could say or do to rile the man's anger. A trait that was comfortingly familiar with his foster father.

"I should had left you in Rivendell for the elves to deal with" Halbarad grumbled finally, moments before their stew arrived and the pair began shoving their mouths full of the delicious meal.

As unsettling as the "Muddy Raven" could look, there was no denying the great service there was to be had. In fact, it remained one of Halbarad's favourite spots to stop in. Though, Aragorn suspected it had a little less to do with the great food and a little more to do with the beautiful barmaid that had taken a shine to the man. Either way, Aragorn tried to make a habit of coming to stay here a few times a season, not just so his companion could 'stealthy' throw winks and other suggestive expressions at the woman, but also because he was aware that Halbarad was growing old, and of the troubles his back had been given him after the arrow he had received a few years ago. It was nice to try and give at least something back to him, after all his long years of duty. Even if it was something as small as an actual bed every few months.

Well, that, and they had _really_ good stew.

"What do you suppose happened to them?" Aragorn wondered aloud, smirking into his spoon when his companions attention didn't so much as stray from the target of its winks.

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't care right now. Good radiance to 'em I say"

Aragorn frowned at his friend, and kicked him under the table to gain his attention. "There was a pack of Orcs, Halbarad, they don't just disappear"

The other man sighed heavily and sat up straighter, "It's not as if we were right on their tales, lad. Perhaps they changed course and we missed it, even likelier somebody else beat us to it."

Aragorn mulled that over in his head for a minute before speaking "No, if somebody else had slain them this room will be filled with talk and song. And you saw the tracks as clear as I, there was no way they switched directions and we missed it"

"Then what other explanation is there?"

A man that was sitting at the bar slammed his fist down on the table before Aragorn could answer, causing several of the rooms occupants to jump in their seats and swivel to stare. "Don't patronize me, I know what I saw and what I saw was an Elf! A lone Elf!"

Aragorn glanced from the man at the bar to the man sitting across from him, "That, I think would explain it"

"Aragorn, we are miles away from anywhere where the Elves reside, it is highly unlikely that what he saw was and Elf. Besides, Eleves don't travel alone. You know that better than any" Halbarad's voice was gentle but stern, not wanting Aragorn to get his hopes up, but not wanting to crush them harshly under his boot.

Halbarad, of all people knew how much the young man longed for his Elven companions. After spending all of his time with them for over twenty years, it was no secret to any who knew him how much he missed then when he was gone. And even now it was coming up fast on two years he had gone without so much as a whisper from Rivendell, and thought he tried to pretend otherwise, Halbard knew the separation was weighing on him.

There was a weariness about Aragorn that didn't seem to be curable, no matter how soundly he slept or how well he ate. It had been growing worse for some time now, and frankly, it was starting to worry the older Ranger. He was about ready to shoot Aragon in the foot himself if only he would retreat back to the safety of Rivendell to see if his foster father could fix the stubborn imp.

Aragorn nodded as his words, sipping his ale thoughtfully. Halbarad thought the matter dropped entirely, and he let himself ease back into his chair, confidant that the younger man wouldn't do anything too stupid.

Purssing his lips, and then draining the last of his drink Aragon stood up from his chair, "I'm going to go talk to him"

Halbarad sat up in his chair once more, voice more angry than gentle this time "The Valar's sake why? There's nothing out there, boy!"

Aragorn quirked a dark eyebrow at being called 'boy', it was a nickname Halbarad had first given him when he was first come to the Rangers and knew little of the ways of his people. It had been more a term of infuriation than affection, but as the affection for the man grew the term was used less and less. Though, it still mad its appearances every now and then when the older Ranger was angry with him.

Halbarad knew he wasn't going to like his response the minute the corner of Aragorn's mouth quirked up to match his eyebrow, "What's the harm in talking, then?"

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up"

"Well, consider my hopes on ground level then" With that he spun away, leaving a grumbling Ranger sitting alone by the fire. On his way to the bar he stopped the barmaid that had been making eyes with his friend all evening, and politely asked her to bring him another Ale, and perhaps some conversation while he was away. Then, finally, turning to wink briefly at his friend , he seated himself beside the former outraged man.

"If you've come to mock me, sir, I'd prefer if you did it elsewhere. I'm not in the mood." The stranger kept his eyes straight ahead, and his slightly chubby hands grasped firmly around his cup, tightly enough to turn his knuckles white.

"I haven't come to mock you" Aragorn answered, eyeing the stranger up and down. His clothes were dirty with several patches on them, and judging by the layer of dirt on his hands and the messiness of his brown hair it was likely he was a farmer. Which made sense if he had seen an Elf, as they often ventured far and wide around the settlements of men. Preferring to travel silently and unnoticed through the lands, only contacting others if it suited them.

The man gave a disbelieving grunt into his drink, "They all think I've drank too much and I'm makin' up stories."

Aragorn ordered two more cups of ale with a hand gesture, passing one to the man beside in him in hopes of winning him over enough to get the information he wanted. "This elf, where did you see him?"

The man took a large gulp of the ale with a nod of thanks before speaking, "Down the road a few miles, he was pickin' some of my crops. When I spotted him I thought he was just a common thief, his hood was up after all."

The man took another long drink from the cup and whipped his mouth on his already filthy sleeve, though he seemed to be enjoying being listened to far too much to cease speaking for long. Afraid of losing the interest of the only man that was taking him seriously.

"I took a step toward him and before I could even shout at him, he looked up at me real intense like, his eyes seemed to pierce me down to my soul. I wasn't even sure how he had heard me, but he had, I gave a shout at him and he sprang up so fast I hardly saw him move"

The man stopped speaking, and Aragorn nodded eagerly for him to continue, as the tale went on it sounded more and more like there was actually and elf prowling around nearby. And contrary to the promise he had made to Halbarad about keeping his hopes down, he could feel them souring higher and higher with every uttered word.

"He was a tall fellow, tall and lean. More so than I've ever seen, even in a young boy. The wind was blowin' something fierce today and when it gusted his hood was flung back and that's when I saw his ears. Now, mind you, I've never seen an elf before today but I've heard enough stories to recognize the ears of one. Tall and pointed they were, stick out from behind his hair they did. I was stunned stupid for a moment, and before I could recover myself he had already made his way off my property and into the woods. He sprung right up into the high branches, it was as if he had taken flight before my eyes and I could've sworn the tree's moved to make it easier. I could've fainted."

Tree's moving? They only did that for wood elves, and neither Galadriel's people nor Thranduils people made a habit of leaving their beloved forests unless it was to travel on business. But what business could any of them have so far west?

"I walked over to where he had been standing and found a few coins laying in the dirt, like he was payin' me for what he took. Then I knew it was an Elf, only Elven thieves would have manners" To prove his point the haggard man pulled out a few silver coins and held them out for Aragorn's inspection.

Had he not been sitting with a self-conscious stranger, the young ranger might had laughed himself off his chair. In the man's palm was more silver coins than the farmer would probably make for his whole harvest. In Aragorns experience many elves seemed to be lacking in understanding of some of the human coins that was used for trading, and were often confused over which coin was for which amount. Of course, it was usually the Elves that had little to no contact with any traders or humans at all, but he was surprised of how many Elves that could fall under that category.

"Thank you, sir, for telling me" With that Aragorn departed back towards the very back table that he and Halbarad had claimed for themselves, where they could watch everything that was happening around them. He walked in a deliberately even pace, the only way he could keep himself from practically skipping his way back over to his companion, who leaning awfully close to the flirtatious barmaid.

Upon his approach the older ranger looked up with him and swore under his huffed breath, and leaned regretfully away from the woman, "Please don't say it"

"I'm going out to look for the elves" Aragorn announced, grabbing his cloak from the chair he had left it to rest on and faceting it back on.

"And yet, he says it" Halbarad glanced longingly at the woman sitting oh so close to him regretfully.

"You don't have to come," Aragorn reminded "stay here and rest. These woods are safe enough. I'll return for you in the morning"

"Don't be daft, boy. Of course I have to come, I can't even trust you out of my sight for a few seconds. I'll come, I just won't be happy about it"

"You never are." Aragorn said cheerfully, nearly skipping to the door.


End file.
